doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:3ª temporada de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Moisés Iván Mora |traductor_adaptador = Arturo Moreno |direc_musical = Luis Leonardo Suárez |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2019 |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Segunda temporada }}La tercera temporada de ¡Nunca nos atraparás! se estrenó en Estados Unidos, el 27 de abril de 2019 por el canal de televisión y música juvenil-adulto: Mtv, con el primer episodio, finalizando el 16 de septiembre del mismo año. Mientras que en Latinoamérica, se estreno el 9 de mayo del mismo año por el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTv, también con el primer episodio y finalizo el 22 de noviembre del mismo año. Esta compuesta de 26 episodios. Producción El doblaje de la temporada continua en SDI Media de México, con la dirección de Moisés Iván Mora, la dirección musical de Luis Leonardo Suárez y la gerencia de producción de Gabriela Garay. En cuanto a datos de la temporada, se destaca que: *A partir de esta temporada, Arturo Moreno sustituye a Carlos Calvo de su puesto de traductor y adaptador, debido al retiro de este último del estudio. Arturo ya había echo de traductor y adaptador en la película y el crossover. *Karla Falcón retoma a la Chica del centro comercial, después de retomarla en la película y el crossover y haber sido sustituida por Isabel Martiñón en la temporada anterior. *Pese al fallecimiento de David Odgen como la voz del Abuelo Kev en marzo de 2018, que hizo que desde esta temporada (y la película), pasará a ser interpretado por Fred Tatasciore (voz del Presidente de Ciudad Orgánica), en el doblaje, Ernesto Lezama continua doblando al personaje. *También desde esta temporada, se acredita al reparto de doblaje al español latino. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Organism's Resurrection' (Resurrección Orgánica) Sinopsis: Luego de la derrota del Rey Hongo, Ciudad Orgánica es víctima de una "resurrección" que no es muy del agrado de Kev y sus amigos. Trivia *Luis Alfonso Mendoza no retoma al Kev inspirador, luego de doblarlo en la película, siendo sustituido por Edson Matus *Es la segunda vez que Alejandro Mayén dobla a un alcalde, luego del Alcalde de Isla Bocado en Lluvia de hamburguesas. 'Episodio #2 - Organic Dance in the Tube' (Baile Orgánico en el Tubo) Sinopsis: Cuando Kev y sus amigos demandan un cambio a Ciudad Orgánica, descubren que pueden hacerlo realidad si consiguen dinero mediante un "baile en el tubo". Canciones *'Somos muy sexys' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) Trivia *En la versión original, Kev hace sonidos mas "sexys" cuando baila en el tubo de la cantina, mientras que en el doblaje hace unos neutrales. 'Episodio #3 - Get out of the Routine' (Salir de la rutina) Sinopsis: Austin decide dejar la rutina de consumir drogas y ser adictivo a otra cosa "menos peligrosa": los videojuegos. Canciones *'Videojuegos, mi nueva adicción' **Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Austin) 'Episodio #4 - Danger, Smoke, Cigarettes' (Peligro, Humo y Cigarrillos) Sinopsis: Austin hace que Ciudad Orgánica pruebe una nueva droga que podría salvarlos de una futura amenaza de los Hongos: los cigarrillos. Sin embargo, tanto Kev como sus amigos saben que esto será mas peligroso que Dy, Du, Do y De juntos. Canciones *'A Fumar' **Interpretada por: Luis Daniel Ramírez, Moisés Iván Mora y Erick Salinas (Cigarrillos parlantes) 'Episodio #5 - Fixed Elections' (Elecciones fijas) Sinopsis: El presidente de Ciudad Orgánica planea un nuevo plan para quitar al alcalde de su puesto, haciendo unas elecciones presidenciales "Bastante fijas" para convencer a la ciudad de que vote por el. Es así como el Alcalde recurrirá de la ayuda de Kev y compañía. Canciones *'Vamos a votar' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Presidente de Ciudad Orgánica) Trivia *Daniel del Roble vuelve a doblar una de las personalidades alternas de Kev, después de doblarlas por última vez en "Memorias de ídolos muertos" de la temporada anterior. 'Episodio #6 - Terrible Hospital' (El Hospital Terrible) Sinopsis: Cuando Joe se lesiona durante una cita "extrema" con Larry, Kev y compañía lo llevan al hospital de Ciudad Orgánica para poder sanarlo. Sin embargo, conforme pasan mas tiempo ahí, se dan cuenta de lo "peculiar" que resulta ser este hospital. Canciones *'El Hospital de Ciudad Orgánica' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) Trivia *Los gritos de los pacientes del hospital se dejan en inglés. *Por razones desconocidas, el título de la serie y el episodio no son leídos por Víctor Ugarte, si no por el mismo Óscar Flores como Kev. Así mismo, algunos insertos (como "Hospital de Ciudad Orgánica" y "Sala 117") fueron doblados por Daniel del Roble. Se desconoce el porque de esto. 'Episodio #7 - Time Break' (Tiempo de Descanso) Sinopsis: Después de un hardo trabajo reeconstruyendo el centro comercial (después de ser destruido en la película), Larry se siente ligeramente cansado, así que Kev y sus amigos deciden enseñarle como descansar, aunque el no quiere oírlos, con la excusa de que "los organismos mas fuertes no descansan". Canciones *'En calma hay que estar' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev), Daniel del Roble (Kev relajado) y Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe) Trivia *Miguel Ángel Ruiz usa un tono de voz mas áspero para interpretar a Joe en la canción "En calma hay que estar". 'Episodio #8 - Chained Fugitives' (Fugitivos encadenados) Sinopsis: Dos convictos escapan de la prisión de Ciudad Orgánica por un crimen por el que fueron inculpados (impresumiblemente por Dy, Du, Do y De), con el fin de comenzar una nueva vida mientras están encadenados. Pero cuando se topan con Kev y compañía, este decide enseñarles como "la vida en la prisión" puede ser mejor si la ves desde otra perspectiva. Canciones *'La vida en la cárcel' **Interpretada por: Dafnis Fernández (Kev convicto) 'Episodio #9 - Unstable Fire' (Fuego inestable) Sinopsis: La casa del Abuelo Kev se incendia por un descuido de este, lo que hace que mire las cosas de otro modo, ya que ese incendio le trae un muy "amargo recuerdo". Kev al enterarse de esto, decide darle apoyo, enseñándole que hay mas allá que solo "fuego inestable". Canciones *'Un fuego que no puedo olvidar' **Interpretada por: Ernesto Lezama (Abuelo Kev) Trivia *El nombre del episodio en español es el mismo que el de un episodio de la serie animada de Cartoon Network: Hora de aventura (doblada también en SDI Media de México entre sus temporadas 5.2. y 9). Aunque una diferencia bastante notoria es que el episodio de la mencionada serie fue llamado así en Latinoamérica, difiriendo de su nombre original en inglés: "Burning Low" (que en español significa: "A Fuego Lento", título que tuvo en España), mientras que el de ¡Nunca nos atraparás! fue llamado así al ser traducido literalmente de su nombre en inglés que era la frase "Fuego inestable" traducida como "Unstable Fire". 'Episodio #10 - Sweet Adventures in the drug addict's house' (Dulces aventuras en la casa del Drogadicto) Sinopsis: Kev y sus amigos se enteran que Austin ha conseguido su propia casa, así que deciden visitarlo para ver como van las cosas en esta. Y se llevan la gran sorpresa de que dicha casa guarda similitudes con su actitud. Trivia *Cuando dentro de la casa de Austin se produce la explosión de la bomba con contenidos químicos y peligrosos que hace que quede con un olor oloroso, el diálogo de Dany dentro de esta: "If someone thinks of spraying this house, they will definitely die trying" (Si a alguien se le ocurre fumigar esta casa, definitivamente morirá en el intento) no es doblado y se reemplaza por toses de este. 'Episodio #11 - The Organicity's Non-existent Treasure' (El Tesoro Inexistente de Ciudad Orgánica) Sinopsis: Cuando le toca cuidar a Dany Jr. en un día en la playa, Kev encuentra un mapa del tesoro enterrado en la arena, el cual lleva al "tesoro perdido" de Ciudad Orgánica, así que se empeña en ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, cuando sus amigos le mencionan que ese mapa fue echo por un loco que se creía pirata, su búsqueda empezará a complicarse. Canciones *'En busca de un tesoro' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev pirata) Trivia *Los gritos de Kev como pirata se dejan en inglés, exceptuando el último que hace al final del episodio. *Cuando Kev trata de convencer a sus amigos de que el mapa es real, en la versión original, hace una serie de balbuceos, pero en el doblaje, Óscar Flores usa su tono habitual, añadiendo modismos como "Ay canijo" o "No se rajen". 'Episodio #12 - Drug Addict Whisperer' (Drogadicto Susurrador) Sinopsis: Austin cae en una nueva droga, la cual posee un espíritu que lo incita a drogarse aun mas con esta, el cual Kev y sus amigos deberán combatir. Canciones *'La droga mas silenciosa' **Interpretada por: Rolando de Castro (Espíritu drogadicto susurrador), Daniel del Roble (Kev drogadicto susurrador) y Mauricio Pérez (Austin) 'Episodio #13 - Bring it back' (Tráiganla de vuelta) Sinopsis: Luego de mucho tiempo de inactividad, Dy, Du, Do y De se empeñan en volver a sus maldades de antes, esta vez intentando traer de vuelta "la primera droga de Ciudad Orgánica". Trivia *Eduardo Garza usa un tono de voz mas agudo para doblar a Dy en este episodio. 'Episodio #14 - Paying Soaked Money' (Pagando Dinero Mojado) Sinopsis: En un intento de darle un regalo de novios a Joe, Larry roba de un banco una gran suma de dinero, la cual se le termina cayendo en un charco de agua, que hace que se termine mojando, por lo que el tendrá que encontrar la manera de pagar ese dinero: secándolo o entregándolo como esta. Canciones *'¿Como saldré de este lío?' **Interpretada por: Gerardo Reyero (Larry) 'Episodio #15 - May the Organic be with you' (Que lo Orgánico te acompañe) Sinopsis: Kev y sus amigos van al cine a ver el pre-estreno de la nueva película de la saga de La Guerra de los Orgánicos, donde aprenden una muy loca lección sobre el significado de la fuerza. Trivia *Memo Aponte retoma a la parodia de Luke Skywalker, luego de doblar al original en el videojuego de acción: "Star Wars: Battlefront II" de 2017. *Arturo Mercado retoma a la parodia de Yoda, al ser la voz oficial del personaje desde los años 80. *Aunque el nombre del episodio fue traducido como "Que lo Orgánico te Acompañe", para hacer una parodia de la famosa frase de Yoda: "Que la fuerza te acompañe", esta se menciona como tal en una escena cuando su parodia la dice, por razones desconocidas. 'Episodio #16 - Parent Visit Nothing Expected' (Una Visita Paternal Inesperada) Sinopsis: Los padres de Larry y Joe vienen de visita para ver como ha ido la relación de sus hijos, así que ellos intentarán ser lo mas "neutrales" posibles para no defraudarlos. Canciones *'Nuestro amor romperá barreras' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe) y Gerardo Reyero (Larry) Trivia *Liliana Barba dobla a la madre de Joe, siendo que ella es la voz oficial de su actriz de voz en inglés: Amy Sedaris. 'Episodio #17 - A sad story in the mall' (Una triste historia en el mall) Sinopsis: En una visita mas al centro comercial de la ciudad, Kev y compañía se topan con la respectiva chica, la cual no se encuentra muy animada estos últimos días, así que deciden tratar de animarla a raíz de que cuente la historia de su vida (lo cual sorprendentemente terminará de una manera bastante inesperada). Canciones *'Si pudiera' **Interpretada por: Karla Falcón (Chica del centro comercial), Daniel del Roble (Kev imitador) y Marc Winslow (coros) Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Abel Rocha en el doblaje de la serie. *Durante el flashback, Karla Falcón dobla a la Chica del centro comercial con un tono de voz mas juvenil de lo normal, caso similar al de Hynden Walch en inglés. 'Episodio #18 - Copying and Distorting my Life policy' (Copiar y distorsionar mi vida política) Sinopsis: Al ver que el presidente le esta ganando en fama, el alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica decide crear una mentira para que la gente siga creyendo en el, diciendo que su vida política ha sido plagiada y distorsionada todo este tiempo. Canciones *'Soy un fraude' **Interpretada por: Raymundo Armijo (Alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica) 'Episodio #19 - Do not overcome your phobia before nightfall' (No superes tu miedo hasta el día siguiente) Sinopsis: Joe ha estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente, en relación a un monstruo que lo ha estado atormentado, usando como base sus mayores miedos, lo que hace que recurra a la ayuda de Kev y Larry para poder superarlo, pero este primero le dice que no puede hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Trivia *Los gritos que hace Joe a lo largo del episodio se dejan en inglés, aunque algunos de estos si son echos por Miguel Ángel Ruiz. 'Episodio #20 - Exhaustive Work on the Farm' (Un Trabajo Exhaustivo en la Granja) Sinopsis: Fer recibe una llamada de su amienemigo: Lavyn, pidiéndole que lo ayude con el mantenimiento de su granja, a lo cual Kev se une para ayudarlo. Y lo que parece una labor simple, se convertirá en un trabajo exhaustivo, y mas cuando descubran los honrosos secretos que tiene esa granja. Canciones *'Un trabajo exhaustivo, pero nunca cansadísimo' **Interpretada por: Daniel del Roble (Kev granjero) *'Emocionado por una granja' **Interpretada por: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) Trivia *Cuando Fer ve como una estampida de vacas se acerca a el, en la versión original grita: "Oh shit!", o en español: "¡Oh mierda!", pero en el doblaje, por razones desconocidas, dice: "¡Oh maldición!", siendo esta una de las tantas ocasiones en la serie en las que llegan a censurar las groserías por razones desconocidas. 'Episodio #21 - The Family of the Shopping Center '(La Familia del Centro Comercial) Sinopsis: Luego de contar su historia en el episodio 17, la Chica del Centro Comercial empieza a extrañar a su familia, a quien no ve desde hace muchos años, por lo que Kev y compañía se esmeran en ir en busca de sus familiares para hacerla "la chica mas feliz que haya existido en el centro comercial. Canciones *'Una historia triste con un final feliz' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) Trivia *En los créditos de doblaje, por error acreditan a Óscar Flores como el Kev trágico, cuando este lo hizo Luis Alfonso Mendoza. *Karla Falcón confirmó que este episodio la hizo llorar, al punto que la escena en la que la Chica del centro comercial llora de felicidad al ver a su familia nuevamente, la grabó con lagrimas reales. 'Episodio #22 - Organic School '(Escuela Orgánica) Sinopsis: Cuando el Abuelo Kev empieza a presionar a este para que sea como el, el decide fundar una escuela donde les enseñe a todos en Ciudad Orgánica, como ser tan "alocados y escurridizos como el", lo cual generará muchos problemas. Canciones *'Clases alocadas' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev maestro) Trivia *Cuando el Abuelo Kev, Austin, Lavyn y Fer le lanzan balones a Joe en la clase de educación física, en la versión original el dice: "Don't be motherfuckers!", que traducido al español significa: "¡No sean hijos de puta!", pero en el doblaje esto se cambió por: "¡No sean unos cabeza dura!", por razones desconocidas. 'Episodio #23 - The Monetization Announced '(La Monetización Anunciada) Sinopsis: Cuando extraños sucesos empiezan a ocurrir en su casa, Fer abre su propio canal en OrganicTube, donde sus experiencias le hacen ganar muchas visitas, pero cuando las ve, se pregunta que hacer con estas. Canciones *'¿Que hacer con tantas vistas?' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) y Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, durante la canción del episodio, cuando Kev y Fer dicen al mismo tiempo: "¡Muchos millones ganar!", solo se oye la voz de Andrés Gutiérrez Coto y no la de Óscar Flores. 'Episodio #24 - Swimming to the Deep of the Organism '(Nadando a las profundidades de lo Orgánico) Sinopsis: Larry se propone en pedirle matrimonio a Joe, pero su anillo se cae en las cloacas de Ciudad Orgánica, que hace que le pide ayuda a Kev, Dany y Fer para que lo recuperé. Sin embargo, la idea de ir a las alcantarillas de la ciudad para recuperar un anillo de compromiso no resulta ser muy buena para Dany, quien esta semana ha estado "muy limpio". Canciones *'Una nueva era esta por comenzar' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev), José Antonio Macías (Dany) y Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) 'Episodio #25 - An Unforgettable Organic Wedding '(Un matrimonio orgánico inolvidable) Sinopsis: Se celebra el matrimonio de Larry y Joe, donde ambos finalmente se darán el sí para iniciar una nueva vida juntos. Sin embargo, ciertos sucesos ocurrirán durante el transcurso de la obra que probablemente harán que esta no se realice como es debido. Canciones *'Juntos por siempre' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe) y Gerardo Reyero (Larry) Trivia *Después de que Joe y Larry se besan al terminar su boda, todos los gritos de los invitados (que incluyen a Kev y compañía) se dejan en inglés. *Cuando los cuatro Hongos llegan a la boda de Joe y Larry, se agrega una frase para Du que no estaba en el idioma original, la cual es: "Ni siquiera trajimos regalo para el primer novio", siendo esta frase dicha de espaldas, lo que no afecta en nada a la trama del capítulo. 'Episodio #26 - The Resurgence of Mushroom '(El Resurgimiento de la Legión Hongo) Sinopsis: Después de la triunfante boda de Larry y Joe y la aparente reformación de Dy, Du, Do y De, pronto Kev y sus amigos se darán cuenta que es una trampa, cuando un viejo enemigo regresará para resurgir su legión. Canciones *'Una nueva era para la Legión Hongo' **Interpretada por: Ricardo Hill (Rey Hongo) y Marc Winslow (coros) Trivia *Jorge Roig y Yolanda Vidal vuelven a doblar a los Padres Hongos desde la película. *Jay de la Cueva no retoma al Balón negro gigante con cara, después de doblarlo en la película, siendo reemplazado por Dan Osorio, quien ya lo había doblado en el primer trailer. *Casi todas las risas del Rey Hongo se dejaron en inglés, exceptuando la última, la cual si fue grabada por Ricardo Hill. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Aidapeviva